


Chiron’s Foolishness and the Effects

by Shade_Child1



Series: Oasis and her myths [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: *actions* *signing* thought</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chiron’s Foolishness and the Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: *actions* *signing* thought

*Poke*Poke*Poke*

“What?” Oasis asked into her pillow while laying on her stomach.

*Poke*

“Hay, Luna.” She said sleepily finally looking at her youngest standing next to her bed.

* _Morning mama, papa said to wake you up for breakfast._ * Luna signed.

“Well, get out so I can get dressed. Tell him I’ll be out in a minute, and would have been up already if he wouldn’t have kept me up half the night.”

“I heard that!” Chiron yelled from the kitchen, “And if you wouldn’t have started it I wouldn’t have had to end it.”

“Then start it again!”

“Come on TMI you two. Come on baby sister before it gets worse.” Lunar said from the door way with a look of pure annoyed disgust and amusement.

* _’kay. Hurry mommy afore the food gets cold._ *

“Ya, daddy made chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate milk, and chocolate oatmeal.”

“Well, then everybody out so I can get dressed and have a chochogasim.” Oasis said with a grin spreading across her face.

“Right.” *What eves just please no more ick about you and dads after dark activities*

“Alright, now out.” Oasis said smiling fondly while waving her daughters out of the room.

“Now, where’s my chocolate breakfast?” Oasis said coming into the kitchen sniffing the air and in her favorite dress.

“Here you are dear.” Chiron said smiling as he put a plate in front of her and kissed her cheek. “So, what’s the occasion?”

“You don’t know?”

“Did I forget an anniversary, birthday, I can’t think of anything else?” He asked worry coloring his tone.

“No, nothing so interesting.” She said giggling at his worried look. (Most likely thinking he’d be put on the couch for a while.) “Just a family business meeting. Now, girls hurry and finish your breakfast Lavender and Clover will be here soon to take you to your lessons.”

“Yes, mama.” * _Yes, mama_ *

Ten minutes later found the dishes done and the girls on their way towards the two women they saw as aunts. “Be good, pay attention, don’t blow anything up, and I love you.”

“So,” she said when Chiron came up to hold her from behind. “Last night was my fault?”

“Of course, it’s not like I was the one strutting around all day in those damned shorts and tank top now was I?” He said with a hint of something rarely attributed to Chiron.

“Wait,” Oasis said pulling away and turning to face him, “are you…jealous?”

“No, am I annoyed that they think they can watch you with that look in their eyes and somehow not get their faces broke by you? Yes.” He said in a petulant, possessive tone.

“In the name of Zeus! You are jealous!” She said breaking out in a fit of giggles.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He said hotly, “Why do I need to be jealous of them?”

“Exactly,” She said still giggling slightly, “It’s ridiculous which is why it’s so funny.”

“No, it’s not funny.” He said softly turning around to look away from her.

“Oh, Chiron.” She said when realization hit her of why he was so upset, “it is ridiculous you won my heart not them don’t start this again. The last time almost pulled us apart and almost killed me, don’t do this again. Please.” She ended desperately.

“It…you almost,” he turned quickly, “you never said.”

“Of course not I wanted you to make your own choice not the one that would appease my family. I would rather die without you, than make your life and love turn stale.”

“Never,” He said cupping her cheek, “could that happen.”

“If the choice was not your own it would and you know it.” She said with a sad smile.

“When is the meeting?” He asked in concern.

“In about seven hours, I was going to go early and see the family before the bickering started.” She said as he started kissing her neck.

“You can do that later, can’t you?”

“Yes, I believe I could wait with you a while. If only to remind you where I feel I belong.”

“Bed, or…” He trailed off when she finally silenced him with a hungry almost desperate kiss.

“Bed, for now.” She replied coming up for air with a mischievous grin and lust filling her eyes.

Five hours later found her on Olympus with a dopey grin on her face every time she remembered exactly how she had reassured Chiron. Not particularly caring about her families knowing grins that were aimed her way.

After the meeting she’s caught by her uncle Poseidon. “Why pray tell do you have that particular look on your face, if I may, niece?”

“Well, first off did you know that even after almost 12 years and 2 beautiful twin daughters Chiron believes I’ll ‘come to my senses’ and leave him for another, like I would anyhow, and second I spent about five or so hours reassuring him he was an idiot and I loved him more than anything or anyone and I chose him.”

“Really so Chiron is not immune to being insecure?” Poseidon said with a chuckle.

“Ya, and apparently jealousy isn’t outside the realm of possibilities either.” She said with a grin that had very little of her usual playfulness, mischief, or any other uplifting quality to it but all the innocents she was known for.

“I see,” Poseidon said uncertainly, “are you ok then?”

“Hm, yes, just worried you know what happened last time.”

“Yes, your father almost killed him and your uncle almost helped.”

“Ya, I don’t want that to happen again.”

“Do you believe it could, that he would leave again?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know and it terrifies me.” She said grabbing her uncle around the middle and just letting her emotions go for once.  
Poseidon had no idea what to do with a crying Oasis. So he just stood there stock still until she went to pull back out of shame, that’s when he finally held her to him tightly and rocked her back and forth. After a time he got her over to the shade of one of the trees and sat down with her in his lap until she fell asleep like that. The whole time cursing his insecure nephew-in-law. He then took her to her room in Olympus and laid her on the bed.

“CHIRON!!!!!” Poseidon bellowed over the I.M.

“Yes, Poseidon,” Chiron answered wearily, “where is Oasis she said she’d be home after the meeting but then she would have been home hours ago. Did something happen is she okay? Please tell me she’s okay.” He pleaded desperately eyes going wide and fear tinging his voice when Poseidon didn’t answer immediately.

Heaving a sigh Poseidon said, “Oasis is in bed asleep. I stopped her after the meeting to talk with her and she broke down. She said something about you being jealous and insecure about your relationship and then started crying and clinging to me for dear life. But other than that and the fear if you do leave her again she won’t be able to stop Hades and Zeus from killing you she’s fine. But you will fix this or I will kill you myself and she will never know.” He said the last darkly not a mere threat but a promise of things to come if Chiron heart his niece again.

Heaving a sigh of relief Chiron said, “Of course, should I come get her or leave her there?”

“She will stay here tonight.” Poseidon said leaving no room for misunderstanding in his tone.

“I understand, but when she wakes if it’s a reasonable time have her call to talk to the girls, please.”

“Of course.”

Two hours later Oasis woke in a dim but comfortable room on a bed that was not hers but familiar then it all came rushing back last night, this morning, the meeting, after the meeting, and she had a good idea where she was now. As she opened her senses she tasted salt on her tongue and smelt the ocean.

“Hello, uncle” she said without opening her eyes.

“How do you feel child?” Poseidon asked worriedly.

“Like a fool,” She replied finally looking at her old ceiling and holding back more tears that were threatening to fall.

“Why, because you let your emotions go, let yourself be weak, let your fears be realized?” He asked.

“No, because I’m being stupid if anything I’d be the one to leave this time and probably still die from a broken heart.”

“NO, do not say that. I won’t hear it and if you keep it up I’ll show you how stupid you are being. Chiron was worried sick when I called to yell at him for scaring you. Let me talk.” He said holding up a hand when she went to say something, “I didn’t get a chance to yell at him. Because, he wouldn’t let me get a word in edgewise because of his fear and worry.”

“Yes, well I better get home then.”

“No, I told him you are staying here for the rest of the night you can go home in the morning.” He said with finality that couldn’t be argued with even if she wanted to.

“Who did it?!” Hades yelled barging into the room and going to hold his niece tightly in his arms.

“I’m fine uncle.” She says but her grip and tone belied that and he just held tighter knowing by that who did it.

“One, I know your lying because Hermes told me you were crying in the middle of the court yard clinging to Poseidon. Two, I know by that lie.” At this she tensed in his arms.

“Don’t,” she began softly, “don’t kill him I need him.”

“Yes, little one I know.” He whispered into her hair after leaving a kiss on her head.

“By the way,” Poseidon said quietly not wanting to ruin this moment, “he asked if I would have you I.M the house if it was a reasonable time so…”

He was cut off by Hades, “If he wants to talk to her he can damn well wait!”

“So she can talk to Luna and Lunar.” Poseidon finished glaring at his brother.

“I will, I think tomorrow will be a good day to pack some things and the girls I need to be out of the house for a bit and I’d feel better being with my girls.” She said thoughtfully.

In a second she had the I.M on and was waiting for the girls to finish telling her about their day. Then when they were done she got to the topic of her decision.

“Girls, tomorrow we’re coming to Olympus and staying a while so I need you two to have some things packed enough for maybe a week or two, can you do that for me?” She asked slightly sadden seeing the look on Chiron’s face as she said this.

“Yes, mama.” Lunar said in a not so curtain voice.

* _Yes, mama_ * Luna signed looking puzzled.

“Good now can you go do that, please?” After this both girls got up together and went to pack.

“So, you’re leaving and taking my heart with you?” Chiron asked eyes moist with unshed tears.

“Yes, but not for long I just need time and I think you do as well.” She said wishing she could reach through the mist and touch him.

“If you say so.” He said looking away.

The next day was hard and she didn’t know if she could have left if it weren’t for her taking Clover and Lavender with her (not to mention Chiron decided to stay at Camp Half Blood when she came for she and the girls things).

Three days later she got a message from Dionysus saying Chiron had been injured in a training dual.

“What happened?” she said as she entered the infirmary to see a far too thin Chiron on a cot not far from the entrance.

“Not sure baby sister, he hasn’t been himself lately. It all started the day before the family meeting.” Dionysus said.

“Call Clover, tell her to come to the house. Call Lavender, have her get the girls and my things from my room in Olympus.”

“Alright, anything else?”

“Leave, now.”

“Of course.” Dionysus said with a gracious bow before leaving.

“You’re a moron!” She shouted at the obviously unconscious form of her husband before bursting into tears and kneeling at his bedside with her head buried in his neck and arms wrapped around said appendage.

“Please, tell me he’s not dead?” She heard from the doorway.

“No, not dead.” She responded without moving, “just unconscious though I can’t promise he’ll have that luck when he finally does wake up. Didn’t I ask you to meet me at the house?”

“I can understand that. Yes, but when I heard why I had to know if it was true.”

“Well, go to the house so you can help Lavender when she gets there.”

“Yes, my lady.” Clover said with a low curtsy.

“Please, stop crying. I can’t stand to see you cry or hear it. Especially when I’m the reason.” She heard by her head.

“YOU IDIOT!” She screamed as she sat up and looked him in the eyes, “You could have died! And I who refuses to eat for days on end on mere principle can see you’re not eating enough.”

“But by your own admission you’re a hypocrite.” He said jestingly.

“No, you don’t have the right to scare me half to death and then jest with me!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He said hanging his head.

“What were you thinking?” She asked going back to laying near, though now it was more or less on, him.

“Of you, of the girls the same thing I’ve been thinking about the past three days.” He said holding her close and inhaling her sent deeply.

“So, you were killing yourself because of it to?” She asked not able to make her self move.

“You could say that.”

“Don’t do that.” She said through gritted teeth.

“I’m Sorry. Yes I suppose I have been. I just didn’t notice it with you and the girls taking up all my mind.” He said starting to shake, “Please, don’t leave me again. I need you.”

“No, never again I can’t sleep without you and I can’t function.” She said beginning to cry for maybe the hundredth time in three days.

“Then let’s go home and sleep.”

“And eat, you really need to eat.”

“Alright.” He said chuckling at her order. Damned hypocrite. He thought charitably.


End file.
